


The courage of the stars.

by MerasaviaAnderson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Regulus Black Lives
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerasaviaAnderson/pseuds/MerasaviaAnderson
Summary: • { Fanfiction creata per la "Atonement Challenge" del gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia ~ What if? ~ 2633 parole}Cosa sarebbe successo se, invece di contrastare Lord Voldemort da solo, Regulus Black avesse chiesto aiuto a suo fratello Sirius?Dal testo:"«Come va?» domandò Sirius al fratello, mentre tramite l’aiuto della sua bacchetta continuava a pulirgli la ferita.«Resisto.» disse a denti stretti, cercando di focalizzarsi sui lunghi capelli del suo fratello maggiore, sul fatto che fosse lì per lui, con lui. Che la possibilità di riaverlo indietro fosse ogni giorno più reale…Perché, nonostante le differenti strade che avevano imboccato, i due fratelli Black si mancavano come l’aria."
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 4





	The courage of the stars.

THE COURAGE OF THE STARS

22 Dicembre 1979.

La casa che Remus e Sirius condividevano da un anno e mezzo a quella parte era da sempre un luogo di ritrovo per i Malandrini e Lily e per due volte al mese ospitava le loro consuete cene del venerdì.  
Quella sera era occasionalmente addobbata con le mille decorazioni che Sirius aveva comprato per celebrare il Natale, l’albero pieno di luci colorate illuminava il salotto colmo di stendardi di Grifondoro e seduti al tavolo della sala da pranzo, imbandito di prelibatezze, cinque giovani consumavano la loro cena.  
«Passami un po’ di pollo, James!» aveva chiesto Peter Minus, di fronte al diretto interessato che, dopo essersi servito, gli stava porgendo una teglia piena per metà.  
«Ma quindi di cos’è fatto esattamente un Martini?» domandava Sirius, mentre Lily e Remus tentavano di ricordare la ricetta del cocktail babbano.  
L’armonia della serata fu interrotta da un urgente bussare alla porta, quasi disperato, che fece paralizzare tutti i presenti: poteva essere chiunque, ma scelsero di non pensare al peggio.  
Prontamente, con le loro bacchette in mano, Sirius e James s’alzarono dalla tavola e si diressero alla porta, mentre Remus, Lily e Peter si tenevano pronti a reagire in caso di emergenza.  
«Chi è?» aveva domandato Sirius, ma aveva ricevuto soltanto un borbottio confuso. Cautamente aprì la porta, trovandosi davanti una chioma nera e il corpo molto magro di un giovane, vestito di sobri vestiti scuri.  
Sirius non ci mise troppo tempo a riconoscerlo: la pelle diafana era sporca di sangue, i vestiti macchiati di terra e fango. Un fremito si scosse nel cuore del giovane Black alla vista di quello che era niente poco di meno che suo fratello Regulus.  
«Aiutami, Siri...»  
La presa sulla sua bacchetta iniziò ad essere meno salda e si stava per lanciare a soccorrerlo, se non si fosse scontrato con uno scudo invisibile che gli aveva impedito di avvicinarsi a lui. Immediatamente si voltò verso James, che con sguardo severo teneva ancora la bacchetta puntata verso Regulus.  
«Cosa stai facendo, James?» gli domandò il giovane Black.  
«Come sa dove vivi?» gli chiese James, a denti stretti, mentre stava sfidando il suo migliore amico.  
«Gliel’ho detto io… Stava scoprendo qualcosa, Jam, lui-»  
«È UN MANGIAMORTE, SIRIUS!» urlò Potter, terribilmente infuriato, facendo accorrere i loro tre amici «È UN CAZZO DI MANGIAMORTE E TU GLI HAI DETTO DOVE VIVI? CON REMUS!»  
«Stava scoprendo qualcosa contro Voldemort, mi aveva contattato e-» tentò di spiegargli, custodiva quel segreto già da qualche mese, quando Regulus lo aveva contattato e gli aveva confessato in lacrime quanto sbagliato fosse il suo lato della guerra, come avrebbe voluto soltanto porre fine alla sua vita dopo che era stato costretto ad uccidere un innocente Nato Babbano.  
Sirius non aveva resistito: aveva visto nei suoi occhi lo stesso terrore che aveva nel suo sguardo da bambino.  
«Non mi interessa!» disse ancora James, conoscendo benissimo che Regulus era l’unica debolezza del suo migliore amico, il suo unico rimorso. «Potrebbe essere una spia! Potrebbe star facendo un doppio gioco!»  
«Abbiamo fatto un voto infrangibile!» continuò a ribattere Sirius, sull’orlo della disperazione, mostrandogli la cicatrice sulla sua mano. «Credimi, James… Ti prego, credimi! Lascia che lo aiuti! Sta sanguinando!»  
«Perché non mi hai detto niente, Sirius?!» continuò ad urlare, puntandogli la bacchetta «Chi ha officiato il voto?!»  
«Voldemort ha dei sospetti, io e Regulus potremmo essere in pericolo… Non volevo metterti in pericolo...» continuava a giustificarsi, pregando solo che James lo credesse e lo lasciasse andare da Regulus, che rimaneva fuori, tra la neve, a tremare stretto nel suo mantello. Lily, Remus e Peter non osavano pronunciare parola.  
«Chi ha suggellato il voto?» continuò a chiedere James, che in cuor suo conosceva la risposta.  
«Sono stato io...» Remus si fece avanti timidamente, rivelando che i sospetti di James erano reali.  
«Perché non mi avete detto nulla?!» stavolta si rivolse ad entrambi «Sirius, è pericoloso, cazzo….»  
James in cuor suo lo sapeva, che la mossa di Sirius era stata un atto di pura ingenuità e debolezza, altrimenti non avrebbe avuto la complicità di Remus. Mai poteva pensare che due dei suoi migliori amici fossero Mangiamorte.  
«James, non costringermi a duellare...» gli sussurrò Sirius, puntandogli la bacchetta con la mano tremante.  
«Tu non ti avvicinerai a quel pezzo di merda!»  
«Quel pezzo di merda è mio fratello! Ed è ferito!»  
«È un Mangiamorte!»  
«James, non possiamo lasciarlo lì fuori...» intervenne Remus, facendo posare lo sguardo feroce di James sulla sua figura «Io ho officiato il voto infrangibile, ha giurato di non tradirci...»  
«Potrebbe essere una trappola!» continuò ad opporsi James «Potrebbe aver portato qui altri Mangiamorte!»  
«Se ci avesse traditi sarebbe già morto, James!» cercò di convincerlo ancora Sirius, ma il giovane Potter sembrava non cedere.  
«Ha ragione, James!» fu Lily ad intervenire, anche lei restia e rigida, ma abbastanza consapevole e lucida da non poter negare l’evidenza.  
«No!» continuò ad insistere, ormai totalmente fuori di sè.  
Mentre Remus tentava di fare da tramite tra i due, Lily e Peter erano paralizzati, non avendo la minima idea di come poter aiutare. Fu solo quando dalle bacchette di Sirius e James iniziarono a volare scintille, Protego, svariati tentativi di Expelliarmus e Impedimenta.  
Ma non appena le labbra di James iniziarono a pronunciare la formula dello Schiantesimo, Lily, Remus e Peter si misero in mezzo, tentando di neutralizzare la rabbia del ragazzo.  
«Basta, Jamie!» gli disse Lily, guardando sia lui che Sirius, entrambi affannati e visibilmente scossi «Qualsiasi cosa sia accaduta realmente ha ragione Sirius, non possiamo lasciarlo lì a morire, se li avesse traditi sarebbe già morto!»  
La ragazza puntò la sua bacchetta sulla porta, dissolvendo l’incantesimo che James aveva precedentemente lanciato, concedendo così a Sirius di andare a recuperare Regulus, che agonizzante si era accasciato sui gradini della casa del fratello.  
«Grazie, Lily!» gli aveva urlato il maggiore dei Black, mentre correva a prendere Regulus tra le braccia e si apprestava nel trasportarlo dentro casa.  
Lily e Peter stavano tentando di calmare James, mentre Remus aiutava i due fratelli.  
«Grazie, Siri...» aveva farfugliato Regulus, tra le braccia di Sirius che lo trasportava nella camera da letto. Le braccia gli tremavano mentre lo adagiava sul materasso e il fratello minore urlava un piccolo lamento.  
Con una velocità incredibile, Sirius gli tolse il mantello, rivelando il torace ustionato del fratello.  
«D’accordo, Reg...» cercò di tranquillizzarlo, lasciandogli una carezza sulla fronte «Adesso ti medico, non è così brutta come sembra...»  
«Sono stati loro, Siri… Hanno scoperto tutto.» gli sussurrò, respirando a fatica a causa del dolore.  
«Non è importante, adesso.» scosse la testa, mettendosi subito all’opera. Gli tolse piano il gilet e la camicia nera, cercando di non provocargli troppo dolore; tuttavia fallì e Regulus iniziò ad urlare di nuovo, mentre le lacrime iniziavano a scendere dai suoi occhi.  
«Fa’ veloce, Sirius!» lo intimò, mentre il ragazzo - con le mani sporche di sangue - tentava l’impossibile pur di non fargli male.  
«Scusami, Reg… Scusami...»  
Quando finalmente buona parte del tessuto bruciato era stato rimosso, anche grazie all’ausilio di una infinità di incantesimi che gli avevano facilitato il lavoro, si ritrovò davanti ad una serie di pozioni, unguenti, bacinelle, asciugamani e bende che Remus gli aveva preparato nel frattempo, tutti ordinati sul comò.  
Non mancavano mai in casa loro, vista la Licantropia di Lupin.  
«Aguamenti!» disse, puntando la bacchetta verso una bacinella, che immediatamente si riempì d’acqua fredda, lì vi immerse un asciugamano, con il quale iniziò a pulire piano la ferita di Regulus.  
Intravide, con la coda dell’occhio, Remus che - seduto in un angolo - stava preparando qualche altra pozione.  
«Come va?» domandò Sirius al fratello, mentre tramite l’aiuto della sua bacchetta continuava a pulirgli la ferita.  
«Resisto.» disse a denti stretti, cercando di focalizzarsi sui lunghi capelli del suo fratello maggiore, sul fatto che fosse lì per lui, con lui. Che la possibilità di riaverlo indietro fosse ogni giorno più reale…  
Perché, nonostante le differenti strade che avevano imboccato, i due fratelli Black si mancavano come l’aria.  
«Accio Pomata Antiscottature!» reclamò a sé la boccetta arancione, la svitò velocemente e iniziò a spalmarla piano sul petto di Regulus «Vedrai che adesso andrà un po’ meglio, Reg...»  
Gli sorrise nervosamente, mentre il fratello annuiva con il volto contratto in una smorfia di dolore. Sirius allungò nuovamente il braccio sinistro, per fargli una carezza sul volto troppo magro.  
«Grazie, Siri...»  
«Okay, così va bene...» disse, una volta medicata per bene la bruciatura «Accio garze!»  
«Ho finito con la pozione contro il dolore.» lo informò Remus, finalmente alzatosi dal pavimento e andandogli in contro «Dovrebbe riposare per un po’, almeno mezz’ora, poi gliela puoi somministrare.»  
«Grazie, Rem.» gli rispose Sirius, mentre Lunastorta gli posava una mano sulla spalla.  
«Hai bisogno una mano con le fasciature?»  
«No, tranquillo. Va’ a vedere com’è messa la situazione con James… Sapevo che avrebbe dato di matto se lo avesse scoperto, cazzo.» sospirò, per poi prendere una mano a Regulus e accarezzargliela piano «Di lui me ne occupo io.»  
Remus, allora, comprendendo il desiderio di intimità tra i due fratelli, sorrise incoraggiante a Sirius e lasciò la camera, chiudendo piano la porta.  
«Dovrò metterti seduto, Reg.» il Maggiore dei Black informò Regulus, mentre lo aiutava a sedersi sul materasso. Il fratello minore faceva tanta fatica, cercando di reprimere il dolore che provava. «Puoi appoggiarti a me.»  
Il Maggiore dei Black conosceva quella procedura a memoria, ne era diventato esperto quando aveva iniziato a medicare le ferite di Remus dopo ogni luna piena: la testa di Regulus cadde sulla spalla di Sirius, una delle braccia del ragazzo si era aggrappata al suo collo, stringendo tra la mano un lembo della sua maglietta, mentre il maggiore avvolgeva le garze attorno al petto del minore.  
Una volta terminata la fasciatura, con premura Sirius distese di nuovo Regulus sul letto, sistemandogli i cuscini sotto alla testa e stendendo sul suo corpo una coperta; mentre Regulus si sistemava come più gli veniva comodo, l’occhio di Sirius cadde inevitabilmente sul Marchio Nero che era ben visibile sul suo braccio scoperto. Non riuscì a non farsi stringere il cuore da una morsa nel vedere quel simbolo sporcare il corpo del suo amato fratello. Regulus se ne accorse.  
«Ci puoi mettere una garza anche su quello, sai...» ironizzò il ragazzo, sorridendo amaramente, rimpiangendo tutte le scelte sbagliate a cui i suoi genitori lo avevano indirizzato «Dubito che guarisca, ma ci puoi provare.»  
«Non mi importa, Reg.»  
Mi importa che tu sia qui, adesso, con me. Libero da quel male.  
Sirius si sporse a lasciare un bacio sulla fronte di Regulus, scostandogli i capelli neri che gli ricadevano sulla fronte e incrociando i loro sguardi così dannatamente simili come non accadeva da troppi anni.  
«Adesso devi riposare.» gli disse, non lasciando la sua mano neanche per un istante «Remus ti ha preparato una pozione contro il dolore, appena sarà pronta la potrai prendere.»  
«Grazie… Mi dispiace averti fatto litigare con James...»  
«Non fa niente.» Sirius sedette accanto al fratello, facendo in modo che egli potesse poggiare la testa sulla sua spalla e abbracciandolo con cautela «James capirà.»  
«Sì, ne sono sicuro anche io...» fu l’ultima frase che pronunciò prima di cadere nel sonno, stretto a suo fratello proprio come quando erano bambini e lo spaventavano i temporali.  
E per Sirius, mentre ascoltava il suo respiro pesante di Regulus e stringeva il suo corpo magro, fu come se un pezzetto del suo cuore devastato fosse ritornato finalmente al suo posto.

Un bussare alla porta ridestò l’attenzione di Sirius, che fino a quel momento si era concentrato solo nel recuperare tutto l’affetto che non aveva potuto dare a Regulus in tutti quegli anni.  
«Avanti.» disse, già supponendo che fosse James che volesse fare ammenda o Remus che volesse chiedere notizie di Regulus.  
Timorosamente, dalla porta, comparve il suo migliore amico, che si intrufolò con lo sguardo basso nella camera e lo guardò colpevole.  
«Possiamo parlare?»  
Sirius annuì, alzandosi piano dal letto e appoggiando Regulus ai cuscini con premura, si diresse verso l’amico e insieme ritornarono in salotto, vicino all’albero di Natale e al fuoco scoppiettante del camino.  
Sedettero sul tappeto, proprio come facevano da bambini nella sala comune di Grifondoro.  
«Scusami, ho dato di matto...» ammise James, consapevole della sua azione dettata puramente dall’istinto «Ma so quanto hai sempre tenuto a Regulus e se c’è un’arma che Voldemort poteva usare contro di te quella era proprio lui. Poi Remus mi ha spiegato tutto: del vostro scontro, del Veritaserum, del Voto Infrangibile...»  
«Non preoccuparti,» Sirius sorrise, tirando una pacca sulla spalla di James, illuminato solo dalla luce del fuoco «chiunque avrebbe reagito in quel modo.»  
«Ho perso le staffe… A volte ho degli incubi in cui ti riveli un Mangiamorte e ci tradisci tutti.» confessò James, abbassando lo sguardo sulle mani che si stava torturando «Ero davvero terrorizzato, stasera, di scoprire che quell’incubo fosse diventato realtà.»  
«Perché sono un Black, James?»  
«No, perché sei il mio migliore amico. Perché sei mio fratello. Perderti così, come è successo a te e Regulus, farebbe troppo male.»  
«Mai, Ramoso. Mai.» gli disse, mentre i loro sguardi stanchi si incrociavano «Io starò sempre con te, e con Remus e con Peter e con Lily. Con l’Ordine della Fenice. Sempre.»  
«Lo so, sono solo paure infondate che ho su tutti… La guerra ci farà uscire di senno.»  
«Forse hai ragione...»  
«Lily è incinta.» James sganciò quella bomba all’improvviso, lasciando Sirius notevolmente di stucco. Poi il volto del ragazzo si aprì in un enorme sorriso.  
«Cazzo, James!» lo abbracciò, scompigliandogli i capelli già disodinati «Congratulazioni!»  
«Sono terrorizzato.» ammise, mentre Sirius, che stava entrando in un turbine di euforia, lo scuoteva per le spalle.  
«È normale, Jam! È normale! Ma è una bella cosa, è una cosa stupenda!»  
«Lo so...»  
«Zio Sirius suona bene, vero?»  
James semplicemente annuì, sorridendo mentre si voltava verso il suo migliore amico, preparandosi a sganciare quella che sarebbe stata l’ennesima bomba.  
«Padrino Sirius forse anche meglio, che ne dici?»  
Il volto del giovane Black si pietrificò, divenendo dello stesso colore di un foglio di pergamena nuova: «I-io?» gli chiese, portandosi una mano sul petto per evitare di avere un attacco di cuore «Ne sei sicuro? Io… il suo padrino?»  
«Chi se non te, Sir? Lily è d’accordo.»  
«Cazzo...» Sirius, per nascondere delle evidenti lacrime di commozione, abbracciò di slancio James, quasi facendolo crollare sul pavimento «Sarà il figlioccio o la figlioccia più viziato di questa terra.»  
James rispose all’abbraccio, ridendo, sentendosi dannatamente fortunato nell’avere Sirius e la sua gelosia nei confronti di Regulus si placò: comprese che nessuno gli avrebbe mai potuto portare via il suo migliore amico, che Regulus era sempre stato inevitabilmente parte della vita di Sirius ed era sciocco temere che lo avrebbe allontanato da lui.  
Quella notte - davanti al camino e alle luci dell’albero di Natale - il passato, il presente e il futuro di Sirius Black si erano allineati in quello che era un perfetto equilibrio.  
Le nubi della guerra, della sua famiglia e delle perdite che aveva subito si diradarono.  
Con Regulus che dormiva nella stanza accanto, James che lo abbracciava, i suoi amici che lo aspettavano nella sala da pranzo e il piccolo o la piccola Potter in arrivo, tutti pezzetti del cuore martoriato di Sirius sembrarono ritornare al proprio posto.  
Era un cuore un po’ stanco, sì, ma finalmente completo.

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Note d'Autrice:  
> Salve di nuovo in questo fandom!  
> Come già specificato nelle note iniziali, questa fanfiction è stata scritta per la "Atonement Challenge" del gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia (Link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425).  
> Era già da tempo che volevo scrivere una storia incentrata sul rapporto Sirius/Regulus e il prompt datomi in questa challenge (Personaggio A si presenta a casa di Personaggio B sporco di terra e sangue. B deve lottare con C per avvicinarsi ad A per prendersene cura. C non vuole che b si avvicina ad A perché pensa che A sia pericoloso) mi ha dato questa bellissima occasione.  
> Ho voluto concentrarmi anche sul rapporto tra James e Sirius, che personalmente amo e ormai considero fratelli, forse ancor più di Sirius e Regulus.  
> Forse questa storia è un po' quello che mi sarebbe piaciuto che accadesse nella storia originale, che i fratelli Black si ricongiungessero e le cose andassero un po' diversamente... (Anche se, per ovvie ragioni, probabilmente non ci sarebbe stata alcuna saga di Harry Potter!)  
> Detto ciò, anche stavolta ho finito di sproloquiare!  
> Ringrazio il gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia per le svariate possibilità e sfide di scrittura creativa e offro a tutti una gustosa Burrobirra!  
> Alla prossima!  
> Merasavia Anderson.


End file.
